


drunk; hotel room

by skripka



Category: Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: For herself, for being generally wonderful and never sucking.Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived atPretty Lights, which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onPretty Lights collection profile.





	drunk; hotel room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirty_diana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/gifts).



> For herself, for being generally wonderful and never sucking.
> 
> Note from diana, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Pretty Lights](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Pretty_lights), which closed for financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Pretty Lights collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/prettylights/profile).

It could have been any hotel room in any hotel in any country, but no. It was Ben's hotel room and it was a dreary night in middle America. Some convention--Ben wasn't too good with details. He preferred knowing where and when to show up. It was safer that way, anyway.   
  
Shanks insisted on having beer, and was currently trying to stack his empty bottles on top of the TV. It had been Amanda's bright idea to lay them on their sides, using a telephone book and the carafe from the bedside table to keep them from rolling off.   
  
"That's not fair," grumbled Claudia. She was propped up against the headboard, two of Ben's pillows serving as a much softer backrest. "Now I have to traipse all the way to the bathroom if i want to cut my whiskey."   
  
Ben frowned at her, momentarily confused (but he was totally blaming the killer buzz he had going). "Aren't you supposed to use spring water or something?" He crawled onto the bed and stole one of his pillows back, using it properly, if perpendicularly, at Claudia's feet.   
  
Claudia rolled her eyes. "It's not like this is the  _good_  stuff, anyway."   
  
Judge's voice was kind of muffled from where he was laying down on the other side of the bed. "You didn't specify. Not like Shanks, here."   
  
"Hey. Good beer is important," protested Michael, who was frowning at his not-quite-a-tower-yet. "I think I need more."   
  
Amanda had draped herself over his shoulders and poked a finger into Shanks' belly. "I think you've had plenty, kiddo."   
  
"See, that's not fair, either." Claudia rolled over to make a face at Ben, who had been vaguely wondering how the ceiling could be made more interesting.   
  
"Hm?" Ben peered at her.   
  
"She's not drunk." Claudia pointed to Amanda with a pinky finger.   
  
"Seltzer," contributed Amanda, raising her glass. "Doctor's orders."   
  
"Still not fair," Chris rumbled from the floor. "Making us all look bad."   
  
Ben pushed himself so he could drop his head over the bed's edge and look at Judge upside down. "You mean there's times we actually look good?"   
  
"Judge always looks good," muttered Michael. He traps Amanda's hand against his chest. "What time is it, anyway?"   
  
"Don't ask me. I'm upside down." Ben batted Chris' hand away, because it kept trying to touch his forehead.   
  
"Late,"Amanda's kind of prim answer. "We should get some sleep."   
  
Ben successfully avoided Judge's next poke and lifted his head. "Yeah. That's definitely annoying. And ow." He scooted back onto the bed. "That's better." Claudia petted his hair.   
  
"Aw. That's cute." Amanda wrested her hand from Michael, who started to tip over. She stood and used the side of her leg to brace him. "C'mon, boys. Let's let the lovebirds get some alone time."   
  
Claudia laughed, and Ben rolled up. "Hey, let me walk you to the door, at least."   
  
Judge smacked the back of Ben's head as he got up from the floor. "Man, it's not that big a room."   
  
"Just 'cause my mama raised me right..." Ben let his voice trail off ominously, and stood. Michael and Amanda had their arms around each other, and Chris slipped under Amanda's free arm.   
  
Ben squeezed around them, getting a laugh from Shanks, and played the gallant, opening the door and producing a not-too-wobbly bow. "Come again, Lady and drunken men."   
  
Amanda giggled and dragged her two men into the hallway, headed to their rooms. Ben turned and went into the bathroom briefly before coming back into the main part of the hotel room.   
  
Claudia was already asleep, curled on her side and gently snoring. She had, of course, stolen both pillows again, and was on top of the covers. Ben smiled at the sight, and crawled up behind her, pulling her close and narrowly missing the flailing hand and grumble as he did.   
  
"Night," Ben whispered, and placed a small kiss to the crown of her head before closing his own eyes.


End file.
